It is known for individuals working with tools at heights to employ mechanisms to retain the tools to the individual in the event the individual drops the tool. Such tools, for example ratchets, sockets and wrenches, may be tied off or tethered to the worker or to the structure or material upon which the individual is working. Tools may be tethered to the worker, structure, or to a work bag hoisted to the work area. Typically, standard hand tools are modified to allow for tethering, for example by drilling holes through the tool body and attaching retaining straps or rings through the holes to allow tie-off by a tether. Other methods of tethering directly to a tool include applying a tether by an adhesive strap or tape or applying a tethered carabiner or tethered lanyard. Workers may sometimes prefer not to work with tethered tools, however, because their use can sometimes be considered cumbersome.
The present invention recognizes and addresses considerations of prior art constructions and methods.